Destinies Intertwined
by Ecuadorianeyezz
Summary: Two girls appear from another world in Transverse Town. What of these two women? Read and find out! NO FLAMES! Leon/???, Cloud/??? *Imcomplete*


Disclaimer: Hiya! Eaglecrest here! MY FIRST KH FICCY! ::hugs it:: I'm so happy! Nope, I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything of it. However..  
  
Yohko Mitsu ©, Ryoko Mitsu ©  
  
NOW, ON TO CHAPPIE 1!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon sat on the roof of the hotel. He was lonely. He needed a loved one, someone who wouldn't leave, someone--- "Pathetic," A male voice said behind him. Leon turned around to see a blonde, spiky haired man, wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Leon glared. "What do you want, Cloud?" He sighed. Cloud smirked. "It's very pathetic. Here you are, moping around like life is not worth living," He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't need your crap right now, okay?" Leon snarled, laying back and staring at the starry sky. Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Whatever," He said, joining him. "Why are you out here anyway?!" Leon exclaimed, exasperated. "You're my best friend, Leon. You've been depressed lately. Ok, now, solve this equation: Best friend + Friend depressed= what?" He explained. Leon stayed silent for a moment. "Oh, whatever could that mean? I really want to know," He snarled, sarcastically. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Worry, Leon. It's called worry," He said, patting Leon on the head. Leon swatted Cloud's hand off. "I know that, dimwit!" Leon screamed. Cloud smiled innocently. Leon rolled his eyes. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked suddenly. Cloud had a surprised look on his face, but nodded and they jumped off the roof swiftly.  
  
The two walked for 15 minutes around the many districts in Transverse Town. "So, you've been lonely?" Cloud asked, as they walked out the Gizmo Shop. Leon just nodded. "Is wittle Weon in need of a girlfriend???" Cloud asked in a baby-taunting voice. Leon threw a death glare at him. "No!" He protested quickly, blushing slightly. "Suuure."Cloud muttered. Leon groaned and looked up at the now clear sky. Suddenly, a star blinked on like a light and then off. Leon stopped dead in his tracks, while Cloud kept going. He turned around. "Leon? What're you looking at?" He asked, walking back to Leon. Leon said nothing. He just kept his eyes on that spot he saw flash. Cloud tilted his head and looked up also. "I see nothing," He stated simply. "Just keep you're eyes on the sky," Leon droned. Cloud sighed and looked back up. Then, there was another flash and something fell out the sky. Leon jumped and Cloud just stared with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Someone screamed. It sounded like a female voice. "What.?" Leon and Cloud said. It became into view and it hit the roof of the Dalmatian Mansion. Or should I change that to bounced? Yep, it bounced on the roof. "Ow, Ack, Eek, Agh!" It grunted each bounce. Leon sweatdropped while Cloud face faulted. The figure went back up and was about to land about 9 feet from the Gizmo Shop (Leon and Cloud are 14 feet away). "Cool, its gonna hit with a splat!" Cloud said, excited. Leon fell anime-style. "Are you crazy?! We have to catch it!" Leon said, starting to run to catch the figure, that was now about 10 seconds from falling with a splat ^_^. Leon acted fast and quickly ran. And before the figure went splat, Leon caught it. "Dang." Cloud said, snapping his fingers as he approached Leon. "Well? Is it dead?" Cloud asked. Leon was silent. He was staring at the figure he was holding. "Leon?" Cloud asked. Leon turned around to face Cloud. "It's a girl?!" Cloud exclaimed. Indeed it was. She had black, long hair with red streaks (SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG COLORS!!). She was wearing a Red, Long-sleeved Shirt and Black baggy pants with Black Combat Boots. Sadly, she was unconscious. Leon blushed very lightly. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from overhead and both men looked up. They saw laser-like bullet-shots and another figure was falling, along with about 5 others. "Oh no, not another one." Cloud muttered exasperated. The difference with these figures was that they were coming down close to the Gizmo shop, but in the main square. Once the figure was visible, the two could hear a voice. "Get away from me!" Another feminine shouted. It finally landed, then flipped to the side and shooting at new Heartless creatures. The heartless dodged each shot and started closing in on the female. "Crap.." She muttered. "You take care of the one you're holding," Cloud said, as he summoned his thick-bladed sword. "Ok," Leon agreed. Cloud jumped down from where he was and stealthily approached the heartless from behind. The female looked up and saw Cloud approaching. Thinking he was a Heartless, she started shooting him. "Ack!" Cloud exclaimed as he dodged each bullet while destroying the Heartless. Once all Heartless were finally disposed of, Cloud approached the female. This one was slightly different from the first one, but not by much. This one had shoulder-length purple hair with black streaks and she wore a black vest, a black halter top, black pants, and black Combat boots and Combat gloves. She had deep red eyes. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you're brains out!" She threatened. Cloud ignored that and stopped about 5 feet away from her. "I'm no Heartless, Okay?" He said. The purple-haired being lowered her gun. "Whatever. Hey, have you seen a girl about my height fall around here? She has black hair, red streak---," She started. "She's up there. Apparently, she's unconscious." Cloud interrupted, as he jumped back up to his place in front of the Gizmo Shop. "Aw, great." The female muttered. She went up the stairs and met up with Cloud and Leon holding the Black-haired being. "Yohko, you're dinner's getting cold!" The Purple-haired one said. Cloud and Leon face-faulted and they both stared at the girl in Leon's arms. Her eyes shot open. "NNNOOO!! NOT THE FOOD! ANYTHING BUT THE FOOD!" She shouted. Her eye color was finally revealed to be emerald blue. She stopped screaming when she saw Leon holding her. She blushed lightly. Leon jumped and quickly put her down. "Sorry," He said simply. "Uh.it's ok, I guess," The girl known as Yohko said. The two stayed silent, while Cloud and the purple-haired girl sweatdropped. "Anyways." Cloud started dragging Leon to his side. "HEY!" Leon exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. "Who are you two and where are you from?" Cloud said, with serious suspicion in his voice. "I'm Ryoko Mitsu," The purple-haired one said, quickly. "I'm Yohko Mitsu!" Yohko introduced. "We're from a place called Destiny City (for certain reasons), but we don't really know how we came here," Ryoko explained. "And you two are.?" Yohko asked, an eyebrow arched. "Cloud," Cloud introduced. "Leon," Leon said, simply. "And this is Transverse Town." Yohko and Ryoko glanced at each other. Cloud sighed in exasperation. "Technically, you two are from another world to us and you were thrown here and---," He said. Leon groaned in exasperation. "Just come to our Hotel Place and we'll explain everything there." He said simply, walking to the exit of the Second District. "Leon," Cloud muttered. He quickly followed Leon and finally got to his side. The turned around, looking back at the two females standing there, confused. "Well?!" Leon snapped. Yohko and Ryoko glanced at each other once more and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGERS!!!!  
  
That's the end of Chappie 1!  
  
PLZ REVIEW! Flames will be eaten by firebirds for lunch. ^-^ 


End file.
